Forever and Always
by Lady Vader2
Summary: When Darien breaks up with Serena, she soon finds herself in a heap of trouble with no one to rescue her but the very one who has betrayed her trust...


1 Forever and Always  
  
1.1 By Bunny Tsukino  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Yes, I've done it. I've finally been convinced to write one of those sappy, Usagi-Mamoru love stories. =sighs= Oh well, it's not that bad. I finally get to try out something I've always wanted to do- I get to write a really different story!! ^^ Yep, I've been convinced… Actually, I was inspired to write this by a lot of different songs and other fanfics. And assorted other things of course! Now, I know that almost all of ya'll are sick and tired of those same old, same old, stories about when Serena and Darien break up. No, I've tried my VERY hardest to get as FAR away from those as possible, but it still does have the same basic plot; Darien dumps Serena, Serena runs away. Simple, no? But trust me, my fic is soooo different than those! (In many different ways…) Anyways, on with the story! Love, Bunny- please email me at selenityangel@moonkingdom.com with flames, encouragement =please!= and anything else that you think would be worth saying. Now really, bye! –and please title your emails "Forever and Always"! Oh yeah, the song is by Phil Collins, " Can't Turn Back the Years", but I did sort of alter the words a bit…^^ Oh yeah, this takes place in Sailor Moon R, but is not the infamous breakup of them by the dreams… And oh yeah, it's a songfic! Hee hee Good-bye!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Could not have given you everything that you need  
  
but I cannot turn back the years  
  
The perfect love was all you wanted from me  
  
but I cannot turn back the years  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Usagi walked along the streets, almost happily, but still, she knew with her luck she'd probably end up being late and get yelled at by Rei. Still, she did have a good fifteen minutes before the senshi meeting officially started, and it was only a ten-minute walk. Passing the arcade and fighting the urge to go in and play Sailor V, she decided to cut across the park. Strangely, the wide park was almost empty, aside from a few couples strolling along the lake or sitting on a bench together. Her heart softened as she saw a dark-haired man kissing a woman and whispering something lovingly in her ear, making the woman smile warmly. It reminded her very much of her loving Mamoru. As she passed them, she began to smile fondly, but then something clicked in the back of her brain. "Mamo-chan?????" she shrieked, dropping her book bag in shock. She gaped at the couple, which turned to face her. "Mamo-chan??? REI???" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone else in the park was staring at the trio but she didn't notice. Mamoru didn't even let go of Rei. "Oh, Usagi-san, it's you." He answered coolly. "I guess I forgot to tell you didn't I… You see, I don't love you, anymore, 'Usako'," he said mockingly. Rei laughed coldly and wrapped her arms around Mamoru, offering Usagi something that might've been a sympathetic smile, if it weren't for the cruel, amusing look in her eyes. Mamoru continued amusingly. "I've loved Rei forever, not you, Usagi. What were you thinking?" he asked with a laugh. Usagi fell to her knees, tears spilling out of her eyes.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
So we have to be strong, and I'm finding that hard  
  
we have to move on, but no matter how hard I try  
  
if your heart's in pieces, you look for the truth  
  
and when I look deep down inside I know, it's too bad I love you  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Mamoru?! Rei??? How could you do this to me? Ai shiteru, Mamoru… ai shiteru…" she cried softly to their retreating backs. She never knew how long she stood there, crying with all her might, wondering why her two best friends in the whole world could have betrayed her like that. Usagi finally stood after what seemed like an eternity. =They= were already gone, to Kamisama-knows-where. Her cheeks tear-stained and her eyes puffy, she stood from-she checked her watch-four hours of crying in the park. Where was she to go? There was nowhere safe, nowhere that wouldn't remind her of =them=. Sobs still racking her body, she managed to stumble to her feet and headed blindly towards somewhere, not quite sure where she was going. To her despair, her feet (and her heart) led her directly to the last place on Earth she wanted to be. She couldn't stand it any longer. She collapsed in front of Mamoru's apartment, her cries once again overwhelming her. Usagi blindly got to her feet, trying desperately to get away from the apartment but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew it was dark, and the streets of Juuban were probably getting more dangerous by the minute, but deep inside, her longing felt so intense she couldn't escape. Finally she struggled onto the now dark street wandering as slowly as possible to her house. Swiftly, a man leaped out of the shadows, grabbed her waist and pulled her into a side alley. As Usagi tried to scream, he slapped his hand over her mouth harshly, dragging her into a dark building jutting out of the alley. Screaming soundlessly, Usagi bit viciously into the man's hand covering her mouth and kicked him in a rather rude spot to get away. As he let go of her yelling out in pain, two other men seized her painfully and shoved her onto a falling apart bed in the corner of the room. Terrified, she watched as the men came closer, huddling in the farthest corner she could find. "Watch it!" the man she had kicked growled at her. Menacingly, he grabbed for her and crushed his lips firmly to hers, pulling her as close as possible. The other men laughed as she squirmed away, wide-eyed and as frightened as a rabbit. "Hey Sam, how bout giving us a turn?" one of the other men called to his companion drunkenly. This caused more laughter, and tears to stream out of Usagi's eyes.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Can't make it seem easy, when you're all that I see  
  
can't live in a dream and I won't serenade the truth  
  
people are hurting me and they've looking to me  
  
and I look at you there's nothing more to say, it's too bad I love you  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
'Sam' pulled her mockingly into his arms. She could smell beer and alcohol on his breath and thought desperately of how to get out of here. "You can't have her, Will!" he yelled sarcastically, pretending to try to get away from him. The men roared with laughter and 'Will' grabbed her from Sam, picking her up in his arms and pressing his lips towards hers. The other man who hadn't done anything yet snickered and took her forcefully from Will. He thrust his hand up her shirt and felt around, but Usagi kicked him angrily away. She backed away from the men, frantically seeking a way out. "Tim, save some for us!" barked Sam rudely, gulping down a swig of beer from a bottle on the table. "Come here sweetheart!" Sam commanded harshly to Usagi, pulling her into his waiting arms. He himself reached for her bra, and pulled it off of her, breaking it, doing the same thing Tim had done. She couldn't do anything to stop him; she was in intense shock and her energy was totally drained. As the men attacked her, she grew less and less resistive, finally collapsing in the corner, sobbing tearfully and begging them to let her be. "Please, just leave me alone…" she cried faintly to the drunks. They laughed chaotically and Tim threw her onto the bed and Will tied her to it with steel like cables, securing each knot tightly. "There." Sam answered her, smiling cruelly. "For now, we'll leave you alone. But we're still here, baby." The men laughed and left the building wildly, going to Kamisama-knows-where. Usagi gasped and tried to ignore the pain shooting through her, where bruises were already starting to form. Her whole body was in pain, her chest covered in bruises and scratches, in between her legs, and on her face, arms, & legs. She moaned at the hurt and cried for the loss of her life; her boyfriend, her best friend, everything and expecting the worse from the next day. She had to escape, just had to. But how, and to where? No doubts were in her mind that there was a man standing guard outside, and that the next day would be a living nightmare. To her surprise, she was so weary she fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning as the cables cut into her body. The next morning, the men shook her roughly awake and told her she was coming with them to- "England!!???" she shrieked, panicky. "Yes girlie and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sam snarled at her, laughing greedily. "Oh and if you talk while we're on the plane to anyone about this, you'll regret it!" Will added brutally. Tim inspected her thoroughly before speaking with dripping disdain. "You know boys, she'll need new clothes. No airport is gonna let her fly with those." He remarked technically. Indeed, her clothes were ripped and torn, her bra hanging loose and broken, with the sleeves and chest of her blouse ripped open, as the same with her skirt. She clutched her hands over her chest protectively, a fresh storm of tears rolling down her face. "Please no," she whispered. "Leave me alone, please…" Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around her menacingly as Tim quickly ripped the cables off with a knife. =Clearly,= she thought to herself with despair, =Sam is the leader of the group… maybe he'll let me go…= But she knew it wasn't true. It was as if Usagi had given up on hope, on life. She was already classified legally as abused, and to her it didn't matter, because her love had betrayed her. Nothing mattered anymore. As she hopelessly tried squirm away from Sam, he quickly pulled out his own knife and scraped it against her throat threateningly. "Behave, Usa." He scolded her. The men had found her ID in her purse last night and now knew her name. "Or else!" Kissing her forcefully, she could feel his tongue searching against her lips, but she absolutely refused to open her lips. She felt like it was her only ray of hope in her new world, that these brutes couldn't get that far with her. They left for the airport the following day, Usagi wearing some of Sam's old shirts and pants. When they arrived, the sight of people stirred a little ray of hope into Usagi. =Could they really kill me with all these people around?= she wondered uncertainly. But she didn't have time to react. Somehow, the men managed to escape going through the security gates and headed directly into the plane. They sat in the very back of the plane, away from all the people and flight attendants. Her bruises were tender and as Sam kissed her, open-mouthed, she could only think of the pain of everything, emotionally and physically. To her fear, she was not wearing her bra anymore, since it was broken; the men had burned it before they had left. As Sam reached his hand powerfully up her shirt, he grinned warningly at her, as if daring her to try and lean away. Usagi was scared to death, scared of him and scared of the knife that was gleaming so obviously in his shirt pocket. Will and Tim, who were sitting across the aisle, leaned over and whispered something into Sam's ear, who nodded and turned away momentarily from Usagi to converse with his cronies. "Of course we are taking her what are you talking about?" she heard their leader whisper angrily. "But Sam, what about Customs and Passports? Besides, what are we going to do with her?" Tim asked pressingly. Will nodded urgently in agreement. "Look, I'll handle it. When we get there, she can pretend to be one of our housekeepers, okay?" The men agreed edgily and returned to their seats. Usagi frowned and backed away from Sam. "Housekeeper? Who are you people?" Sam glared furiously at her and pulled out a scarf, which he tied around her mouth, with no care as to her pain. "First rule, is don't ask questions." He stated cruelly, pulling out his knife and pressing it against her throat once more. As her groped at her, running his arms ferociously over her body, the knife slid slowly down to her back, leaving a trail of blood.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
But I'm never gonna give it up;  
  
All that I lived for, all the I dreamed  
  
but I cannot turn back the years  
  
You're the water I drink, you're the air that I breath  
  
but I cannot turn back the years  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Nine hours later, they arrived in England. Usagi feared the men, especially Sam, more than ever now and shrank back every time they turned toward her. Somehow, they skirted the officials checking ID's and Passports and hailed two cabs. As Tim and Will got in one and Sam yanked Usagi into the other, her fear mounted, but she was exhausted and fully ready to fall asleep in the back of the cab. But to her surprise, a tinted pane of glass separated passengers and drivers, leaving her alone with her captor. Instantly, Sam sprung on top of her and ran his arms all over her, kissing her so vigorously she felt as if he were suffocating her. =This isn't happening…= she moaned to herself. =Just 24 hours ago I was a normal, happy teenager, and now I feel about twenty years older… Mamoru, come save me… please help…= Fortunately, the taxi cab soon halted to a stop in about ten minutes and Sam opened the door reluctantly, grabbing his back and Usagi's wrist. Usagi gasped when she saw where they had stopped. In front of her was a massive, old-fashioned stone manor with turrets and other medieval type features. It was shocking and somewhat disorientating, for she had expected some druggie hangout or another thing like that. Sam sneered and paid the cab driver without thanking him, hauling Usagi behind him into the fortress. She was not prepared for the inside of the castle. She had expected servants to be bustling about, attending to their master's every whim, but it was somewhat deserted. However it was richly furnished and looked very modern and appropriate, although she had no idea what three bums like her assailants could be doing here. Noticing her wide-eyed awe, Sam smirked importantly. "Isn't this great? You see, love, I'm actually a well-respected rich gentleman here in England. No one suspects a thing!" he laughed cruelly. "Tim and Will live across town, and I have this manor all to myself, expect for a few cooks, maids and other servants that mostly keep out of the way. "Of course, you'll be expected to be one of my 'bedroom' maids." Sam leered at her. "Attending to all my needs." He drawled. Usagi pulled away from him disgustedly. "You'll never get away with this, you big monster. I have friends back home, and they'll find me, I know they will…" she defended herself furiously. He withdrew his knife slowly, lifting it in an offensive position. "Yes, Usa, I will get away with this. You are completely incapable of stopping me. Now Usagi, are you going to tell on little ol' me?" he asked sickenly, raising the knife to her cheek, forcing her to look up at him with his other hand on her other cheek. She whimpered softly as she shook her head and weakly allowed him to bound her hands and arms to her sides with some sort of rope. Sam hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs to his master bedroom, where he threw her down on his bed. "Ah, now what can you do?" he asked as he also tied her ankles to the bedpost in the corner of his bed. "There's no escape." He whispered threateningly to her as he unbuttoned her shirt bit by bit. Usagi had no hope; she couldn't move and was too appalled to speak. Soon, he had lain on top of her and wrapped her around himself. Angrily, she spat at him with amounted fury, forcing him off of her and breaking the rope on her arms. Quickly, he redid it and this time secured her arms to the bedposts on the other side of the bed so she was fully immobile. He leisurely crushed his lips onto hers and ignored her cries of despair and hate. Eventually, Sam fell asleep next to her and she moved as far as her bounds would allow to the side of the bed, almost but not quite able to roll off. Her freedom was gone, and so was her soul. She sobbed long into the night, but she could only think of her pain, and the hurt that Mamoru had left.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
So we have to be strong, and I'm finding that hard  
  
we have to move on, but no matter how hard I try  
  
if your heart's in pieces, you look for the truth  
  
and when I look deep down inside I know, it's too bad I love you  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Usagi wandered the halls of the manor aimlessly, half- looking for a door to escape out of. However, all the entrances and exits had guards or servants blocking escape. =How could this be happening?= she wondered for the umpteenth time. Sam had gone off to 'work' (wherever that could be) and left Usagi to drifting around to nowhere. Suddenly, a thought struck her. =What had happened to the Ginzouishou? She had had it safely on her bow when she was taken captive, but where could it be now…= Her heart sank. =The men probably stole it and are planning to sell it somewhere in London.= After all, she was pretty sure it would cost a lot of money. She sighed. =Well, now my last hope is gone…= Her thoughts turned to Mamoru and her spirits actually brightened a bit. =I was going to go away anyways… there wasn't anywhere I could go to in Juuban… Now, when I escape I can just run away and stay in London… but… Mamo-chan…=  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
So we have to be strong, and I'm finding that hard  
  
we have to move on, but no matter how hard I try  
  
if your heart's in pieces, you look for the truth  
  
and when I look deep down inside I know, it's too bad I still love you  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Mamoru sighed as the sun rose over the streets of Juuban. He hadn't been to school since Usagi had gone missing. It had only been two days, but he knew he was responsible for whatever danger she was in. Although it had been well over 48 hours ago, the incident shone in his mind like it was from five minutes ago. Someone from the enemy had come and knocked him out, but not before using Mamoru's energy to transform into his look-alike. Then, someone else came and to his shock, looked exactly like Rei, but he knew it wasn't really her. She was too cold, and didn't even seem to know his name. The enemies had raced off to the park and although he hadn't been conscious, he never every painful word of the conversation between them and Usagi. After that, Usagi never returned home to her family or friends. Following being given the evidence, the police suspected she had just run away, but Mamoru knew better. He could feel it. Usagi was in pain, and there was nothing he could do to help her. Frustrated, he threw a rock into the lake, trying to vent his anger and the shadows of Usagi's pain following him around. Finally, he knew he had to do something. He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to get to Usagi. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain, bolts of hurt cursing through his body. And then, he knew where Usagi was.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
But I'm never gonna give it up  
  
I'm never gonna give it up  
  
When I find you, I can show you the truth  
  
That I still love you…  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Usagi pushed back her dinner plate with a sigh. Her heart was still in pieces, and she was terribly sore. Besides, Sam would be home soon, and nothing gave her greater worry than that. Fortunately, she was back to wearing normal clothes, having found a nice dress in the wardrobe in one of the many unused rooms. And, to her great contentment, there were no buttons! Suddenly, she was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of a door slamming. "Usagi!!!" she heard a man yell. "You were NOT supposed to leave the ROOM!" Sam roared angrily. As she timidly walked over to the hall where he was standing, he picked up a stick from where it was lying on the ground. With furiousness, he pushed her upstairs and into the bedroom, where she backed away from him as far as possible. "How was I supposed to know that?" she muttered angrily. To her agony, Sam picked up the stick and began furiously beating her with it, hitting her cruelly all over and then picking up his knife. Hurting and dizzy she backed away and collapsed against the wall. He advanced toward her threateningly. As he raised the knife, he thrust it against her neck and scraped it- hard. Then he raised it again and although she moaned and tried to get away, he cut her arm deeply and then did the same to her other arm and legs. "Now let's see you try and run away! You almost blew my cover, brat!" He recklessly slammed the door and left the room, not tying her, but he didn't come back. As she listened, she heard the click of a lock being locked. To her despair, she could see blood seeping out of her onto the sheets of the bed and bruises were forming everywhere. Usagi moaned and finally fell asleep tossing and turning before he even came back.  
  
Usagi woke with a start. She touched her bruised cheeks and felt the trails of tears running down. But what was that noise that had roused her? Instinctively, she checked to see if Sam was there yet. =Nope, still gone= she thought as she winced at the pain in her neck when she turned. Then she heard the noise again, a soft tapping, as if on glass. The cuts on her throat pained her as she turned to the window. To her shock, a figure completely clothed in black was squatting on the roof in front of the window. Terrified, she tried to get up, but couldn't move or speak because of the pain that shot through her from all of her wounds. Suddenly, the window shattered and the figure leaped in. "Usako… Oh God, it's you… Usako, what's happened?" Tuxedo Kamen murmured, deeply concerned. Despite all of her bruises and wounds, Usako managed to sit up and curled up in a ball away from Mamoru. "It's… you…" she managed to cry faintly. "Go…away…" she moaned, her heart breaking all over again. Tuxedo Kamen's heart sank. She hadn't forgiven him…his beloved hated him…but he didn't do it… "Usako, no, no please," he begged as he knelt by the bed. "It wasn't me, I swear. Rei didn't do anything either, it wasn't us, it was the enemy…Oh God, Usa please…" Usagi stared at him and her heart softened. Of course it hadn't been him. He only loved her, he couldn't have… Surely not… Mamoru gathered her up in his arms. "Oh Usako… Oh love, please, we have to go, please come with me… Forgive me love…" he pleaded honestly.  
  
Suddenly, Sam barged in and noticing Kamen, let out a growl of anger and rushed towards Usagi. Raising his hand to strike at the teenager, Sam kicked Kamen out of the way. Usagi whimpered as he hit her and then as he pulled out his knife and raised it to deliver the fatal blow, collapsed on the bed and waited. To her surprise, it never came. Mamoru attacked Sam from behind and knocked him out, throwing him against the wall. "We have to go." Kamen whispered urgently to Usagi. "Before he wakes up!" Usagi nodded faintly and allowed him to pick her up, wincing as she moved, her wounds ever more painful. They escaped through the window, and as Usagi was wondering how they were going to get home, Tuxedo Kamen used the rest of his energy to teleport them. Just as she could feel the warmth of the energy, they were back in Juuban, inside Mamoru's apartment. As he detransformed, he laid Usagi on his bed. She smiled for the first time since that scene in the park, and Mamoru gave her an old shirt to sleep in. Usagi smiled weakly at him and shook her head slowly, wincing at the pain. Mamoru changed her dress for her and covered her with his blankets, laying down beside her. "Ai shiteru, Usako…" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her gently. Usagi snuggled next to him and nodded. "Forever?" she answered softly. He kissed her cheek. "Forever and always."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
soooo what do ya think??? That was the first fanfic I've ever completed, and in fact, it only took me about half a day. More surprisingly, it took me longer to find the song to go with it. To tell ya the truth, I've never even heard the song sang before, just read the words ^^ anyways pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaazzzzzz email me!!!! I really wanna see what ya'll think!!!!! Bye bye, Bunny 


End file.
